What Happened After We Left
by vicgirl831
Summary: What happened last year at regionals when Rachel stayed behind and didnt go to the hospital for the birth of Beth. why didnt she want to go to the hospital? and who did she want to talk to while nobody was around?
1. Chapter 1

What do you think happened with Rachel and Jesse while everyone was at the hospital with Quinn and what did Finn see when he came back early.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 1

"Rach, come on Quinn is having her baby we have to go, come on." Finn said nudging his soon to be girlfriend.

"I can't Finn, I have to stay because what if something happens here about our team and we miss it. Just go tell Quinn I'm praying for her okay." Finn then leaned into kiss her.

He then whispered in her ear and said "Your amazing Rachel Berry. Always taking one for the team." he then left and she was all alone with her thoughts. I'm glad I didn't go actually because I need to smooth things over with my mo- I mean Shelby. All of a sudden she saw flashing lights above and knew it was time for Vocal Adrenaline's performance.

When she was walking into the performance hall she saw Jesse and his club perform Bohemian Rhapsody. Wow there really good. I don't know if we could beat them. Oh how I wished Finn was here comforting me telling me that Vocal Adrenaline has no chance at winning compared to us. She looked up from her thoughts and saw Jesse staring directly at her. She looked at him and then walked out.

A few minutes later Finn texted her saying: Quinn had a girl. There both doing great. I'll be back in a few minutes. I decided to comeback early because I couldn't be away from you any longer.

She smiled at the text and realized she didn't have a lot of time. She quickly made her way to the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room. She opened it and saw Shelby cleaning up after her team. "Hi Shelby" Rachel stated

"Oh Rachel come on in. Where's your team?" Shelby questioned

"At the hospital they all got food poisoning." she smiled and said "Just kidding Quinn went into labor. She had a beautiful baby girl." Shelby laughed and then smiled.

"Oh good. Look Rachel I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you this year. I sent Jesse to you knowing that you would fall for him because which teenage girl wouldn't. Then he came to me and told me how much he was falling for you and I just needed him to brake your heart so I told him to do all those things to you like egg you and dump you. I just wanted you to know that after he did those things to you he locked himself in his car and cried for the longest time. He still loves you." Shelby was out of breath by the time she finished talking. She saw that Rachel was crying and she went to put a hand on her shoulder but Rachel pulled away.

"No, just stay away from me. As much as I would want to have a loving relationship with you I just cant you're a horrible person I mean how does a mother purposely hurt her on daughter like that. I really loved Jesse and now I don't know what was real and what wasn't." She then stormed out of the dressing room crying when she bumped into someone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.`.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Who did Rachel bump into and what will happen when she sees Jesse .

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jesse demanded not knowing who he bumped into. "Hey Rachel sorry I thought you were somebody else. So how are you?"

Was Jesse St. James really asking me how I was? "Um, I'm okay I guess. Oh wait a minute, I remember I'm not fine my team you may know us as New Directions we lost one of our members last week because he was being selfish and rude. Did you know that this so called member broke my heart?" She now started to tear.

"Well that so called member is probably sorry; he never meant to fall in love with such a wonderful girl. Rachel look I know I hurt you in more ways then one but now that I'm graduating this year we can finally be together without all this Romeo and Juliet drama." He said this then wiped away her tear

She backed away from him and said "NO, I don't want to be with you anymore Jesse. You really hurt me and my team for that matter but I don't even know you. All you said to me these past few weeks were lies and I can't be with someone I don't trust." He looked at her all depressed as if someone ripped out his heart and threw it under a bus.

"Rachel, not all I said to you was a lie. Yes I was spying on you but after a week or two I saw my future and it was with you. I didn't lie to you about everything I am going to UCLA next year and my favorite Broadway play is hair, but I did lie to you about one particular thing that's driving me crazy. I told you I never loved you and Rachel that is the biggest lie I ever told." He now was reaching for her hands but she pulled away He then continued "Rachel you have to believe me I really do love you."

"Jesse I thought I loved you but then I realized I was falling for a lie. I moved on Jesse. I wish you all the best of luck next year and I really do hope you find that someone special." She started walking away.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around and said "I already found my someone special Rachel, and that's you. I'm not giving up hope for us because you moved on already to a rebound. Rachel were meant for each other weather you see it or not." He then Kissed her lips. Rachel was then trying to pull away when she heard him in the background.

"Get your hands off of her St. James!" Finn yelled. Rachel was then released by Jesse's grip.

"This is the scum bag you left me for Finn, I mean if it was Puck then I could understand or even Mike, But Finn come on Rachel you could do so much better then that." Rachel could see that Finn was looking down and depressed when she said "Look Finn's amazing and I wouldn't be who I am today without him. He's the sun to my sky every time we do a duet together. I love him and I mean it when I say it it's not a lie because honesty is the best policy in a relationship. It's nothing you would know anything about Jesse." He walked away after that with a angry look on his face.

"Rachel did you mean what you said back there about loving me?" Finn asked anxiously

"I did Finn. I love you." She then hugged and kissed him "How about we get out of here for a few hours. Before the winners our announced." He agreed and kissed her before heading out the building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What will Finn and Rachel do on their first date as a couple will it go great or blow up in their face. Please Review for this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finn, thank you so much for helping me back there. I love you a little bit more now if that's even possible." she laughed as she hugged him.

"No problem, I love being that guy for you. I just want you to know that you could always turn to me for anything. By the way what did happen between you and Jesse?" Finn asked as he held open the door for a local salad place.

"Oh, you know him always trying to get his way and what he wants when he wants it." She said while sitting down across from Finn. "I don't want to talk about Jesse anymore I want to talk about us." She smiled and held his hand but before they could talk there waiter came to their table.

"Welcome to the Cucumber seed can I please take your order." Finn ordered a Mediterranean salad with a coke and Rachel ordered a garden salad with green tea.

When the waiter left Rachel then continued "So about us. What do you want us to be? I mean you want us to be together right?"

"Of course I do. We should've never broken up in the first place. Rachel my life without you is a life not worth living and it would be an honor to be your boyfriend." He smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. There salads came after that. The entire time they were eating they laughed and talked about what lies ahead for this new couple.

After they were done eating Finn received a text from Mr. Shue saying that the results were in. Finn paid the bill and headed towards the door with his new girlfriend on his arm. As they were about to leave the unthinkable happened and all Finn heard was Rachel's scream.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What was Rachel screaming about. Will Finn protect her for the upcoming events. Sorry about the shortness hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's wrong baby?" Finn asked looking at Rachel's scared face.

"Finn, he's following us. Jessie he's in those bushes taking pictures. I thought I saw him a few minutes ago but wasn't sure." Rachel said pointing at the bush right outside the door.

Finn then took Rachel's hand and whispered in her ear "It's okay baby, I'll protect you no matter what." As he held the door for her as they both walked out of the restaurant, he noticed a figure following them from behind. He turned around and saw Jesse.

"Jesse leave us alone! She doesn't want you. So just leave before we call the cops on your ass." Finn watched as Jesse gave him the middle finger. Finn went to kick this curly hair kid's ass but Rachel pulled him back.

"Rachel, do you really not love me anymore. I know I've been a jerk to you but that doesn't mean that I never loved you. I mean remember the first time we met and we sang Hello, we had such great chemistry. Rachel I love you and if you do not love me back I'll make you love me again I promise." After Jesse said this he tried to hug Rachel, but she backed away. Finn then stepped in between them.

"St. James, don't ever try to touch her. Do you understand me, but incase you don't believe me here's a little intro of what I'll do if I ever see you near her again." Finn then punched Jesse in the stomach. Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand and started walking towards the Mascot Hall. The Mascot hall is where the results for regionals are.

"You'll regret that Hudson, Mock my words you'll regret it." Jesse screamed behind them. Finn then held Rachel's hand tighter seeing that she was very scared and worried about what Jesse was going to do.

"It's going to be fine Rach. He can't hurt me anymore as long as you choose me over him I win." Finn then saw one of those Rachel Berry million dollar smiles. He kissed her head and hugged her before entering the Hall. Finn and Rachel then met up with the rest of New Directions in there dressing room. Everyone was there except for Quinn and Puck due to the fact that they just had Beth.

"Okay guys, look no matter what happens in there we gave it our best and no matter what the judges say we won. I am so proud of all of you. This year was great and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Said a tearful . He then pulled them into a group hug and escorted them to the stage. As all the teams filled onto the stage Rachel grew more nervous then ever knowing that Vocal Adrenaline was about to come onto the stage hoping that Jesse wouldn't do anything stupid. When Rachel and Jesse made eye contact he winked at her. She shrugged it off. Just then Sue Sylvester came onto the stage with the results. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and closed her eyes.

"Lets get this over with, I have a cheerio rehearsal to attend and I have no intention to be late. In second place the nobody team from New Jersey Oral Intensity. Now down for the real winner of this lame competition. The winner is VOCAL ADRENALINE." She screamed looking Will Shuester directly in the eye with a wide grin.

The next thing New Directions saw was Vocal Adrenaline celebrating their win on the stage next to them. The next thing Rachel knew Jesse was coming over. He stood right in front of her and put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Then Finn did the unthinkable.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**What will Finn do? How will Rachel feel about the kiss?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"_Jesse, get the hell off of her. I told you what I would do to you if you ever touched her again." Finn yelled at Jesse who was still kissing Rachel. Rachel tried to stop the kiss but Jesse just held her tighter and tighter not letting go of his grip on her. It took Finn, Mike, and Mr. Shuester to get him off of her. Rachel was finally released from his grip and ran over to Finn. _

_He hugged her immediately and asked "Are you okay babe?" Finn asked compassionately_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" She responded. She looked at Jesse who was still looking at her. Rachel looked up at Finn's eyes, tears coming out of her own. Finn knew that Rachel was upset about being publicly humiliated in front of her team, her dads, and the rest of the audience._

_Finn then gave Rachel to Mercedes to comfort her as he walked over to Jesse, who was talking to Shelby. " Hey, St. James I told you if you ever touch her again that I will hurt you." Finn looked over at Rachel who was now crying on Mercedes shoulder. He then looked back at Jesse and said "Look, what you've done to her Jesse. You're an awful person and for making the love of my life cry you must pay!" With that Finn punched Jesse in the face over and over again. Finn was satisfied when Jesse's nose started to bleed, but Finn never encountered for Jesse to get up so quickly and punch him like there was no tomorrow._

_As Finn and Jesse were fighting tried to break it up but nothing worked. As they were fighting they kept getting closer and closer to the end of the stage. The next thing Finn knew was that he was falling off the stage holding on tightly to Jesse's shirt making him fall with him. Rachel now watching this all go down, ran out of Mercedes arm and ran over to Finn._

_Rachel approached Finn and saw his face covered in blood. "Baby, are you alright?" Rachel asked._

"_I'm fine thanks Rachel." Jesse stated as he stood up off the floor._

_Rachel just rolled her eyes and yelled "No not you, I was talking to my boyfriend Finn! The guy I love with all my heart, the guy that never threw eggs at me, and the guy who'll always protect me." She looked over to see Finn sitting up from the floor and smiling at her._

_Rachel smiled and gave her boyfriend the biggest hug she ever gave him. "Did I win?" Finn asked tiredly._

_Rachel couldn't help but giggle she smiled and said "Yeah, babe you won because you've got me. I love you Finn Hudson." She kissed his lips._

_As Rachel, Finn, and the rest of New Directions headed off the stage and into their dressing room to get all their stuff and head back on the bus there was a knock on the door. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_**Who's at the door? What conversations will come up on the bus ride home? **_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will Shuester walked over to the door and opened it. It was Shelby. She then stormed into the room without an invitation and yelled at Rachel " Rachel, I can't believe you. Jesse's in his dressing room crying his eyes out because you choose Finn over him. Finn is nothing to you. Compared to how much Jesse loves you."

Finn stepped in between Shelby and Rachel when he noticed that Rachel's eyes started to water. "Shelby, nobody loves Rachel more then I do. I love your daughter and I'll always protect her but right now to do that Shelby I think you should leave." Shelby gave Finn one of her this isn't over looks and left. Finn then turned to Rachel and said "I'll always be here for you baby. I love you." With that he hugged her so tight, he thought he cut off all her air supply.

"Okay guys, lets go to the bus before something else happens." Mr. Shuester said. All the kids filled out of the room and onto the big yellow bus. Finn of course sat with Rachel.

"Finn, I can't believe what you did for me today. I mean you saved me from Jesse, and you stood up to Shelby. I am so proud to call you my boyfriend." Rachel said while squeezing Finn's hand.

Finn then kissed the beautiful brunette's hand and said "I would do it all again if it meant protecting you. I know I've been saying this all day but I love you and I don't care who hears it." Right after that he yelled at the top of his lungs "I'm in love with Rachel Berry!" Across the bus.

The rest of the team then yelled back "We know!" Finn and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. For the rest of the ride home Finn and Rachel took pictures on their phones. Using the cutest photo as their background. Rachel even fell asleep on Finn's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile that this is how is life is going to end up.

Just then Finn's phone vibrated in his pocket answering it quickly so it didn't wake up the cute brunette. He opened it and saw it was from Santana. It read:_just so you know you can't keep your little secret hidden forever. I just hope you tell her before I do. Have a good summer, but watch your back because Hurricane Santana is a comin._

Finn shut his phone in anger and couldn't believe this was happening. He just got with Rachel and was happier then he ever remembered. Now Santana was trying to bring him down. He had to tell her, he knew he had to. He didn't want to start his relationship with a lie. He just had to wait for the right time, but what was the right time to tell the girl you love that you made a huge mistake. Just then Rachel woke up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! I just want you to know that you are as beautiful asleep then awake." He kissed her head. Before she could respond her phone went off. Rachel took the phone out of her bag and saw it was text from Santana. Finn's heart stopped and hoped that Santana didn't beat him to punch about their meaningless night. Rachel opened the text.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**What did the text say? Any idea's hoped you guys liked and don't worry there is plenty more to come. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rach, what did Santana say? You could tell me!" Finn was now pleading her to tell him.

"Finn, she really didn't say anything that I already didn't know." She said while squeezing his hand.

"please Rach, just tell me." He was now begging her. He did one of those puppy dog faces that he knew she couldn't refuse.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you must know." She took her phone out of her gold purse and scrolled down to the text from Santana. Finn took the phone from her and read the text out loud it said,: Berry, you did great today. I'm really happy that you found your way back to Finn. I'm really rooting for you guys.

Finn couldn't believe Santana could be this ruthless. It wasn't five minutes ago that Santana was texting him saying that she was going to tell their secret. Finn knew what Santana was doing. She was mocking him and pushing him till he reached his breaking knew that he couldn't let her win. He would tell Rachel when the time was right. "Oh you were telling the truth. I'm glad she's finally treating you the way you deserve." Finn then kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I wouldn't lie to you Finn. I love you and will always tell you the truth because I care about you." She said while holding his hand. This was getting harder and harder Finn thought. He couldn't lie to her. He knew that everyday he held onto this massive secret, It would hurt Rachel more and more when she finally found out. Finn's thoughts were suddenly stopped when he saw a tear run down Rachel's cheek.

"Baby, what's wrong? You could tell me!" Finn said comfortingly. He placed a hand on hers and thought to himself Oh my god! I hope Rachel didn't just read my mind because what I was thinking about surely could break her perfect little heart.

"It's about us Finn, me and you." in the highest pitch she could offer.

Finn stared at her like someone just killed a puppy right in front of him. "Wait, are you breaking up with me already? I mean I know I'm no Jesse St. James but I can make you happy. I promise just give me another chance. I love you." He said hoping his words got through to her.

"Oh god no. I'm not breaking up with you. I love you to much for that. I was just going to ask you how do you think our relationship is going to stay alive when the last time we tried, it ended before we even started." She said with a worried look on her face, and another tear falling from her beautiful hazel eyes.

Finn then smiled at the fact that his relationship was saved and thanked god that Rachel wasn't a mind reader. "Rachel, you don't have anything to worry about. As long as we love each other enough and tell each other everything we'll be fine. I promise." With that he wiped away her tears.

"I'll never lie to you Finn, I hope you know that. I think I love you a little more, if that's even possible." she said smiling that full face smile that Finn loved.

"Rachel, if we are going to be completely honest with each other then I have to tell you something that might make you disappointed in me." He said while looking at his hands trying not to make eye contact with the very confused girl that he loved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Will Finn tell Rachel the truth?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asked

"Rachel, I have a question for you before I tell you anything. Did you sleep with Jesse?" sadly hoping she would say yes. He didn't want to think about another guy with his girl but if she did sleep with Jesse then he figured he wouldn't be the only one at fault. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"What? How could you ask that? I never slept with Jesse because I was waiting for you because you are the one I want my first to be with. I love you Finn" She said smiling letting Finn know that was the truth. Finn's heart broke. Not just because he slept with Santana but because Rachel was saving herself for him. His eyes started to tear and his heart started to break piece by piece at the mistake he made.

"I asked because I slept with Santana the night I thought you slept with Jesse. I'm so sorry Rachel and I swear it didn't mean anything. I should have waited for you like you did for me, but I was overcome with jealousy." Finn was now balling out his feelings. Rachel just stared at him with the most disgusted look on her face. Finn was now reaching for her hand hoping she would take it but she didn't. All Rachel did for the ride home was stare out the window and ignore Finn on all cost.

As Rachel looked out the window Finn said to her "Rachel please talk to me! I know what I did was wrong but I love you and I couldn't let you find out from Santana because she was threatening me to tell you and I couldn't let you get hurt like that." Rachel finally turned around and Finn could see she's been crying.

"Finn, I'm fine really. Don't worry about it." Rachel said putting a weak smile on her face.

Before Finn could say anything else Mr. Shuester yelled across the bus "Okay, guys were back at McKinley. Grab all your stuff and head to the choir room." Rachel then stood up and ran off the bus. Finn was running after her when Santana touched his arm.

"What's wrong with man hands? She seems more annoying then usual." Santana was smiling. Finn wanted to wipe that smile off her face letting her know that she was the one who caused this mess.

"Santana, please don't talk to me! You're the reason Rachel's pissed off at me. I might have just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me and its all your fault." Finn yelled. He then ran off too find Rachel.

He ran through the school but couldn't find her anywhere. Just then he heard her in the auditorium crying. He ran in there to find his girlfriend crying on an unexpected shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Who do you think was comforting Rachel? What will Finn do next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finn walked into the auditorium to see his girlfriend crying on Puck's shoulder. Finn walked in through the stage door and hid behind the curtain to hear what they had to say before making his entrance.

"Look Santana's a slut if it makes you feel any better she would probably do it with anybody." Noah said putting his arm around Rachel to comfort her. Finn got mad that another guy had his arms around his girl but he let it go.

"I appreciate all of this really Noah, but why aren't you at the hospital with Quinn and Beth?" Rachel asked.

"I found out that Beth got adopted and the doctors never let me say goodbye. I was upset and Quinn could see that. So she said that I should come back to glee because my friends can help me through the pain." Noah said smiling wiping away a tear.

"I'm so sorry Noah. If Beth could have known her father I know she would have loved you, but now What should I do about Santana though I mean I still trust and love Finn. I'm just so confused." Rachel said looking into Noah's eyes

"You should definitely cheat on him like he cheated on you." Noah purposed. Finn's eyes grew wide and hoped Rachel wouldn't give in.

"Noah, Finn didn't cheat on me. When he did what he did with Santana I was with Jesse. I cant just cheat on him it wouldn't be right. I mean we just started dating, it would be so wrong." Rachel said. Finn let out a breath. He now knew Rachel was the type of girl who would never hurt him. Finn also knew that he lost Puck as a friend forever. He knew that any friend of his that wanted Rachel to cheat on him was no friend to him.

"Rachel, Finn will never find out. I'm not saying that you should have sex, all I'm saying is you should break his heart like he broke yours." Puck said. He then grabbed Rachel's hand and continued to speak, "Do you ever think about us? I mean we had something good going for a while, until you dumped me for Frankenteen." Rachel couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Noah's mouth. They were friends and now he puts this bombshell on her. Noah leaned in for a kiss but Rachel backed away. Finn couldn't take it anymore so he stormed onto the stage.

"Get your hands off of her Now!" Finn yelled. Rachel stood up and walked toward Finn, But before she was safely by his side Puck grabbed her arm.

"I'm not letting you go Berry with out a fight." Rachel let go of Puck's embrace and ran over to Finn. Finn Held Rachel in his arms for about two minutes before Puck broke it up.

"Noah, please I appreciate your comfort I really do but I'm in love with Finn. Not you, but yes I do think about us all the time. I liked you Noah I really did but those feelings are gone. You should be with Quinn now. She is the mother of your child and I see the way you look at her in glee. You love her so stop wasting your time with me and go out with Quinn." Rachel said looking directly at Noah's eyes.

"Your right Berry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I'm just so conflicted with my feelings and this whole thing with Beth." Puck said ignoring eye contact with the two. He then continued "Dude I'm sorry for putting the moves on your girl. I just hope that over time you could forgive me." Noah then turned around and walked off the stage.

Finn turned to Rachel and said "Are you okay baby?"

Rachel smiled and responded "Yeah, I'm fine. Finn we need to talk though about everything that happened today."

Finn nodded and responded "Okay, you can come over to my house after the glee meeting today and we can discuss everything."

Rachel smiled and nodded and started walking away when Finn pulled her back and kissed her big red lips. She did one of her little smiles and walked to glee.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen in the glee meeting when sanatana and Rachel come face to face? How will the discussion at Finn's house go?<strong>

**PLEASE check out a few of my other stories!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the whole auditorium thing happened Rachel and Finn held hands all through the halls of McKinley high. Walking to glee club was nerve racking for the two. They didn't know what laid ahead but one thing's for sure they were going to face it together. Finn and Rachel walked into glee club and noticed all eyes were on them.

"Sorry were late Mr. Shuester, it won't happen again promise. " Rachel said smiling at the curly hair teacher. Rachel and Finn then went to sit down as far away from Santana as possible.

Santana was staring at the two with the most disgusted look on her face. Rachel out of the corner of her eye noticed Santana's look. Rachel then turned her head looking Santana directly in the eyes and said "What the hell is your problem Santana? Is there something you want to say or are you just checking me out because I heard your into that sort of thing." Everybody looked at Rachel mouths wide open.

"Rachel that kind of language is unacceptable! Now go to the office." Mr. Shuester yelled.

"No it's okay I don't mind her language because I have something that she doesn't. So she's just a little jealous." Santana said with a smile.

"And What's that Santana? What could you possibly have that I would want?" Rachel said now standing up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Finn's Virginity!" Santana said with the biggest smile on her face. Rachel was disgusted and depressed and couldn't believe what Santana said in front of the whole team. Everybody in glee club snickered at the news they just learned.

Finn then stood up and yelled directly at Santana "What is your problem? First you blackmail me and now you make my girlfriend feel like crap. I'm done Santana and I admit that what we did was a mistake. I know that now but you yelling out what we did in front of all our club members is just unacceptable because now they all know my world's biggest regret." Finn then stood up grabbed Rachel's hand and walked towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Mr. Shuester yelled

"As far away from her as possible. I know we just lost Regional's and you want to talk to us about it but like I said earlier I have a duty to protect Rachel and right now that's what I'm doing because I love her and I'm protecting her from that Bitch over there." Finn said turning to the group. Mr. Shuster nodded and Finn and Rachel walked out heading towards Finn's truck.

The way back to Finn's house was silent. Once they reached his house Finn opened the front door for her and when they were both inside they headed to his room to talk. "Finn, thank you for what you did back there with Santana it was very sweet." Rachel said with a smile.

"Your welcome Rachel. I just need you to know that I would defend you whenever you need me to because I love you." Finn said sitting on his bed. This was the first time Rachel's ever been in Finn's room.

She looked confused at the cowboy wallpaper and asked "What's up with the cowboys? I mean knowing you, you would have some football team or something up there. I didn't even know you liked cowboys."

"Oh, no I hate cowboys. I just leave that up there because that was the last memory I have with my dad. I really wanted soldier wall paper but my mom is totally against guns so I settled for cowboys. The memory I have with my dad is him helping me put it up on my walls. It was a total guy weekend, we bought pizza, and just talked for hours it was great and that is why I leave the wallpaper up there to remember that day I had with my dad." Finn said wiping away a tear from his eye sniffling a little bit.

Rachel sat next to him on the bed and hugged him. "I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to ask but you know me my mouth takes over almost all the time."

Finn turned and looked at her and said "It's okay. You know what Rach, I think my dad would have loved you. He always told me when I was younger to find a girl who loves me for who I am and what I can offer the world. I know you see the best in me and because of that I know I made the right choice in dating you."

Rachel then looked into his eyes and said "I really don't want to ruin the moment here but we really need to talk about the whole Santana thing."

Finn nodded and responded "I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen after they talk? Will Rachel stay with Finn or leave him behind?<strong>

**Hoped you guys liked PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They both waited anxiously for the other one to start the conversation. Rachel looked at Finn with tears in her eyes and said "Listen I'll start, When I found out about the whole Santana thing I was frustrated but then I realized you chose me over her in the end." She smiled and kissed Finn on his head.

Finn looked at her confused "Wait, that's it? You just forgive me like that?" He really had no idea what was happening. "Is this a trick because Rach, I don't know how much more I can take today."

Rachel just laughed and kissed his lips this time. "Finn, I promise you this isn't a trick. I just love you enough to forgive you because I know that we are going to be together forever and Santana was just a fling. It's not like you still have feelings for her. Right?" She gave Finn the death stare waiting patiently for him to answer.

"What? No! I only have eyes for the one and only Rachel Berry, and that's going to be the way its going to stay. Santana has nothing on us. I mean your so beautiful and pure while Santana is going to be a Lima loser her whole life." He hugged his beautiful girlfriend and looked in her eyes and continued "I know we might have lost Regional's today but in my eyes i won the only prize that matters."

Rachel looked at him with a questionable look and Finn continued "I won you Rachel, I mean at the beginning of the day I declared my love for you, fought Jesse, yelled at Puck, and called Santana a bitch. I have to say though the ending is my favorite part because I won the girl. " He hugged her and lied her down next to him on his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and said "Now is the part when me and you run into the sunset, but since it's night out and I really don't feel like running right now but definitely tomorrow." Rachel laughed and when she looked into his eyes she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

When she was finally done making out with Finn she said "Finn, I love you and even know running in the sunset would be great I'm going to take a rain check."

"What, why?" Finn asked.

"I'm not really a running person but we can sing into the sunset. I mean that is more romantic then anything right?" Rachel said with a straight face.

Finn chuckled at Rachel's idea. When he was finally done laughing he responded "Sure Rach, anything for you." He kissed her and then a few minutes later she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down on her and wondered how he got this lucky. He then kissed her temples and said to himself "I'll never let you go again."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Finished hoped you liked! <strong>

**Please Review on this final chapter Please, it'll really make my day! **


End file.
